The Walking Dead Action Figures
The Walking Dead Action Figures are figurines made of plastic. The figures, created by McFarlane ToysMcFarlane Toys The Walking Dead COMIC Series 1 Set of 4 Action Figures Officer Rick Grimes, Michonne, Zombie Roamer Lurker, Amazon.com., are 5-inch scale figures with the exception of the San Diego Comic-Con Michonne figure, which is a 6-inch scale figure. Comic Series Series 1 Officer Rick Grimes Inspired by the cover of The Walking Dead Comic Series: Issue 1, this figure features Rick in his police officer uniform, complete with cowboy hat and jacket. Figure comes with pistol, hatchet, and a police duffel bag with four removable shotguns. Features approximately 20 points of articulation.Officer Rick Grimes OfficerFigA.png OfficerFigB.png OfficerFigC.png OfficerFigD.png OfficerFigE.png Michonne Inspired by the cover of The Walking Dead Comic Series: Issue 19, this figure features Michonne as she appeared on that first fateful day, with the accessories from her unforgettable act of vengeance to come. Figure comes with her signature katana sword and various implements of revenge including a power drill, hammer, pliers, and spoon. Features approximately 22 points of articulation.Comic Book Michonne MichFigA.png MichFigB.png MichFigC.png MichFigD.png MichFigE.png Zombie Lurker Pull its torso up, and it splits apart at the waist, exposing its intestines and other internal organs, transforming it into a legless "crawler." The figure also features removable arm segments and a head that splits at the jaw line. Both features exposing layers of decaying muscle, bones, and blood.Zombie Lurker LurkFigA.png LurkFigB.png LurkFigC.png LurkFigD.png LurkFigE.png LurkFigF.png LurkFigG.png LurkFigH.png Zombie Roamer Press the button on the Zombie Roamer's back, and its head splits open vertically, unleashing an explosive, disgusting mess of blood and brain fragments. Push the knife-shaped lever back down, close the head, and reset the figure for another sickening head burst. The figure also features removable arm segments that expose the jagged bones and torn muscle that lie beneath.Zombie Roamer RoamFigA.png RoamFigB.png RoamFigC.png RoamFigD.png RoamFigE.png RoamFigF.png Bloody Officer Rick Grimes A Toys "R" Us New York Comic Con exclusive figure.Bloody Rick Grimes BloodRFigA.png BloodRFigB.png BloodRFigC.png BloodRFigD.png BloodRFigE.png B&W Officer Rick Grimes Inspired by the cover of The Walking Dead Comic Series: Issue 1, this figure features a Toys "R" Us Exclusive black & white version of Rick in his police officer uniform, complete with cowboy hat and jacket. Figure comes with pistol, hatchet, and a police duffel bag with four removable shotguns. Features approximately 20 points of articulation.B&W Officer Rick Grimes BWRickFigA.png BWRickFigB.png BWRickFigC.png BWRickFigD.png BWRickFigE.png B&W Zombie 2-Pack Our zombie Lurker and Roamer are joining forces to cause all kinds of havoc in this black and white Diamond Comics Exclusive. Pull the Lurkers its torso up, and it splits apart at the waist, exposing its intestines and other internal organs, transforming it into a legless "crawler." Press the button on the Zombie Roamer's back, and its head splits open vertically, unleashing an explosive, disgusting mess of blood and brain fragments. Both figures also feature removable arm segments that expose the jagged bones and torn muscle that lie beneath, along with other gory surprises.B&W Zombie 2-Pack BWZomFigA.png BWZomFigB.png BWZomFigC.png BWZomFigD.png BWZomFigE.png BWZomFigF.png BWZomFigG.png BWZomFigH.png BWZomFigI.png Black & White Rick Grimes & Michonne 2-Pack The two bad asses from The Walking Dead Comic Series 1 figure line are back in a new bloody black & white 2-pack, offered as the next awesome PX Previews Exclusive from Diamond Comic Distributors. Each black and white figure still features all of the detail, accessories, and play action of the standard full-color figures. And of course when you put together these zombie killing experts, things tend to get a little messy. That’s why these exclusive figures include realistic blood splatter!Black & White Rick Grimes & Michonne 2-Pack RMFigA.png RMFigB.png RMFigC.png RMFigD.png RMFigE.png RMFigF.png RMFigG.png RMFigH.png RMFigI.png RMFigJ.png Bloody Hooded Michonne This Skybound San Diego Comic-Con exclusive bloody version of Michonne is featured with the blood-spattered poncho she wore upon her first encounter with Rick and the survivors and is fully accessorized for all of her unforgettable acts of vengeance to come. Figure comes with bloody versions of her signature katana sword and various implements of revenge including a power drill, hammer, pliers, and spoon. Features approximately 22 points of articulation. Packaging features new art The Walking Dead artist Charlie Adlard.Bloody Hooded Michonne HoodFigA.png HoodFigB.png HoodFigC.png HoodFigD.png HoodFigE.png HoodFigF.png HoodFigG.png Series 2 Series 2 of the comic book line were released in August, 2013. It will include figures of Glenn, The Governor, Penny (The Governor's Daughter Zombie), Michonne's pet zombie Mike, and a bloody black and white set featuring The Governor and Penny.http://www.spawn.com/toys/series.aspx?series=553 Series 2 Official Page An exclusive figure of The Governor will be available at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con. Exclusive Governor Figure Glenn Glenn, an original Atlanta survivor, has become crucial to the survival of Rick’s group due to his ability and agility at getting in-and-out of zombie-infested areas in order to search for food and supplies. Glenn, in full riot gear, features 28 points of articulation and is equipped with two pistols, riot shield, baton, gas can, and removable helmet with flip-up visor.Glenn GlennFigA.png GlennFigB.png GlennFigC.png GlennFigD.png GlennFigE.png GlennFigF.png The Governor Zombies are not the only threat to Rick and his band of survivors, the Governor is truly the first human antagonist that the group encounters within the comic series. The Governor features 28 points of articulation and includes a kitchen knife, pistol, and alternate mutilated head & right arm.The Governor GovFigA.png GovFigB.png GovFigC.png GovFigD.png GovFigE.png GovFigF.png Michonne's Pet Zombie Mike It’s not until Mike, Michonne’s boyfriend, is bit by a zombie that Michonne discovers the true nature of the zombie epidemic. A bite is a death sentence! Michonne quickly realizes that Zombies don’t attack other Zombies and uses Mike as camouflage and protection against the hordes of the undead awaiting her in this new world. Michonne’s Pet Zombie features 17 points of articulation and includes a neck collar & chain, tear off arms & jaw, and push in/pull out intestines.Michonne's Pet Zombie Mike MikeFigA.png MikeFigB.png MikeFigC.png MikeFigD.png MikeFigE.png MikeFigF.png Penny (The Governor's Daughter Zombie) Nothing is stronger than a father daughter bond, as we see with The Governor and his daughter Penny. Infected early on with the zombie virus, Penny has been cared for and fed by her unconditionally loving father. Penny features 12 points of articulation and includes a bucket of fresh body parts (severed leg, severed foot, severed hand, intestines, heart and Rick’s severed hand) that the Governor feeds to her. Figure also includes a fish tank with trophy heads collected by her father. One of the heads can be used as an alternate head for Michonne’s Pet Zombie Mike, allowing you to build Michonne’s 2nd pet and Mike’s best friend, Terry.Penny (The Governor's Daughter Zombie) PenFigA.png PenFigB.png PenFigC.png PenFigD.png PenFigE.png PenFigF.png The Governor Exclusive This Skybound limited edition The Walking Dead Comic Governor in Riot Gear exclusive action figure was available at the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con. Created, developed and designed by Todd McFarlane and his award-winning McFarlane Toys design group, in conjunction with Robert Kirkman and Skybound. This action figure shows The Governor, wearing his famous riot gear from the classic “Kill Them All” scene in issue 42. This figure comes with some great accessories; two pistols, Michonne’s bloody sword and a bullhorn. The Governor Exclusive ExcGovFigA.png ExcGovFigB.png ExcGovFigC.png ExcGovFigD.png ExcGovFigE.png ExcGovFigF.png Bloody Black & White The Governor With Zombie Daughter 2-Pack Staying true to the comic, this blood-splattered black & white version of The Governor & Daughter Zombie is the perfect addition to any The Walking Dead collection. This box set still includes all the articulation and gory accessories included with the standard figures. Negan After a series of teaser images released throughout the week, Skybound revealed a limited edition action figure of Negan, the infamous Saviors leader introduced in The Walking Dead #100. Designed by McFarlane Toys in conjunction with Robert Kirkman and Skybound Entertainment. Negan also comes packaged with the love of his life, Lucille–his deadly barbed wire baseball bat. This figure also includes a hot iron and comes in two variations: full color, and black & white with bloody accents. feat-negan.png Negan inpackaging-650x1024.png BloodyBWNegan.png Negan BBW inpackaging-643x1024.png Tease5medium-747x1024.jpg Series 3 Series 3 will include figures of Rick, Andrea, Dwight and the punk zombie. They are scheduled to be released in June 2014. MF14510AAlg.jpg 1rickcomic.jpg Walking_Dead_Series_3_Comic_Andrea__scaled_400.jpg 1dwightcomic.jpg MCF14069.jpg McFarlane-Comic-Series-small.jpg TV Series Series 1 Deputy Rick Grimes After waking from a coma in an abandoned hospital, deputy Rick Grimes finds the world he knew gone -- ravaged by a zombie epidemic of apocalyptic proportions. Our figure of Rick features the exact likeness of the actor, taken from a 3D scan of Andrew Lincoln himself. The figure comes with a revolver, pistol, shotgun, walkie talkie, baseball bat, and hand grenade accessories.Deputy Rick Grimes RickFigA.png RickFigB.png RickFigC.png RickFigD.png RickFigE.png Daryl Dixon An abrasive survivalist, and brother of the outspoken racist Merle, Daryl Dixon is an all-new character created specifically for the hit AMC television show. Our figure of Daryl features the exact likeness of the actor, taken from a 3D scan of Norman Reedus himself. Figure comes with crossbow, hunting knife, fire axe, pick axe, and even a string of squirrels.Daryl Dixon DarylFigA.png DarylFigB.png DarylFigC.png DarylFigD.png DarylFigE.png Zombie Walker This memorable zombie, clad in a dirty business suit, was encountered by Rick during his first excursion into Atlanta. Upon Rick's arrival, the walker rose from the wreckage of a city bus and followed Rick to an abandoned tank -- left behind by the miltary's futile attempt to stop the zombie plague.This figure features all the attention to detail that McFarlane Toys is known for. Plus, like all of our The Walking Dead zombie figures, the Zombie Walker features unique play action for even more fun. This one includes a special wind-up feature, but don’t let your Zombie Walker wonder off!Zombie Walker ZomWalkA.png ZomWalkB.png ZomWalkC.png ZomWalkD.png ZomWalkE.png Zombie Biter This gruesome zombie was an important part of fans' introduction to Daryl Dixon. Found feeding on a deer in the forest near the survivors' camp, the Zombie Biter was beheaded by the group -- but didn't stop until Daryl arrived and shot it in the brain with his signature crossbow. This figure features all the attention to detail that McFarlane Toys is known for. Plus, like all of our The Walking Dead zombie figures, the Zombie Biter features unique play action for even more fun. This one features a deer meat accessory and a spring-loaded moving jaw, so your Zombie Biter will actually bite!Zombie Biter ZomBiteA.png ZomBiteB.png ZomBiteC.png ZomBiteD.png ZomBiteE.png Bloody B&W Deputy Rick Grimes Just like the full-color figure from The Walking Dead TV Series 1, this bloody black & white Rick Grimes features the exact likeness of the actor, Andrew Lincoln. The figure comes with a revolver, pistol, shotgun, walkie talkie, baseball bat, and hand grenade accessories.Bloody B&W Deputy Rick Grimes BWRickA.png BWRickB.png BWRickC.png BWRickD.png BWRickE.png Series 2 Deputy Rick Grimes The small-town sheriff’s turned-hero and leader of the survivors during the zombie apocalypse, Rick continues to struggle with his moral convictions in season two. Rick is depicted in a brand-new sculpt in his civilian attire, prevalent in season two. Figure features interchangeable hands to hold multiple weapons, along with 14 points of articulation. Additional accessories include removable revolver, rifle with strap, and animal control stick for zombie catching.Deputy Rick Grimes Series 2 GrimesFigA.png GrimesFigB.png GrimesFigC.png GrimesFigD.png GrimesFigE.png GrimesFigF.png Shane Walsh Rick’s partner and loyal friend, Shane was clearly the antagonist of season two. While Shane is no longer with us, he will never be forgotten. Shane will be featured in tactical attire with a shaved head and features a single-barrel shotgun, ready to pick off zombies at a moments notice.Shane Walsh ShaneFigA.png ShaneFigB.png ShaneFigC.png ShaneFigD.png ShaneFigE.png ShaneFigF.png Bicycle Girl Zombie The maimed zombie girl shown crawling next to her bicycle in a park turned out to be one of the most iconic zombies from season one. She is also the first zombie Deputy Rick Grimes encountered in the season one opener. Figure features an eerie reaching motion play-action while lying on her base. Accessories include a damaged cell phone and jeans.Bicycle Girl Zombie BikeFigA.png BikeFigB.png BikeFigC.png BikeFigD.png BikeFigE.png BikeFigF.png Well Zombie A rotten, bloated zombie trapped at the bottom of Hershel’s water wells, which the survivors eventually attempt to remove by using Glenn as bait. Figure includes 9 points of articulation with a pull-apart play-action that reveals his bloody guts inside. Accessories include attached rope and canned ham.Well Zombie WellFigA.png WellFigB.png WellFigC.png WellFigD.png WellFigE.png WellFigF.png RV Zombie During the opening scene of season two, a mob of flesh-eating zombies swarm the group. Unaware of the flesh-eating zombie onslaught, Andrea becomes trapped in the recreational vehicle when one climbs aboard. Under attack from this “RV” Zombie, Andrea fights back, stabbing the zombie in the eyeball with a screwdriver. Our zombie figure simulates that scene with a flip-back head play-action and a removable screwdriver in its eye.RV Zombie RVFigA.png RVFigB.png RVFigC.png RVFigD.png RVFigE.png RVFigF.png B&W Zombie 3-Pack Just like the full-color figure from The Walking Dead TV Series 2, this bloody black & white zombie 3-pack features all of the detail, accessories, and play action of the standard full-color figures. Pack includes Bicycle Girl with damaged cell phone & jeans; Well Zombie with attached rope and canned ham; and RV Zombie with removable screwdriver.B&W Zombie 3-Pack 3FigA.png 3FigB.png 3FigC.png 3FigD.png 3FigE.png 3FigF.png 3FigG.png 3FigH.png 3FigI.png 3FigJ.png 3FigK.png 3FigL.png 3FigM.png Series 3 Series 3 of the figures were released March 27th, 2013. Release Date for The Walking Dead Series 3 Action Figures, Featuring Michonne and Merle Daily Dead (December 14, 2012 It will include figures of Michonne, Merle Dixon, Autopsy Walker, and both of Michonne's pet walkers. There will also be a bloody black and white variant of Michonne and her pets. Michonne Michonne is the mysterious stranger who saves Andrea from walkers with her katana blade and two pet walkers in tow. She is a quiet, but fierce warrior. This action-figure comes with 24 points of articulation, removable poncho, and katana sword with sheath.TV Show Michonne MichTVA.png MichTVB.png MichTVC.png MichTVD.png MichTVE.png Merle Dixon Left for the dead in Season 1 by Rick and the rest of the survivors, Merle Dixon, the estranged brother of Daryl Dixon, makes his full return in Season 3 and this time he is re-armed and ready for action! This action-figure comes with 20 points of articulation, prosthetic arm w/ removable bayonet, assault rifle, pistol and knife. Merle Dixon MerleFigA.png MerleFigB.png MerleFigC.png MerleFigD.png MerleFigE.png Autopsy Zombie In a desperate attempt to find Sophia, the Autopsy Zombie becomes another victim of Daryl’s crossbow. In one of the most gruesome and riveting scenes to date from the series, Rick and Daryl perform an autopsy on this newly fed zombie to find out the contents of his stomach. Zombie includes a knife and removable shirt to reveal either a partially digested hand and/or woodchuck carcass!Autopsy Zombie AutoFigA.png AutoFigB.png AutoFigC.png AutoFigD.png Michonne's Zombie Pet 1 Connected directly to Michonne’s past, she has rendered both these walkers harmless by removing their bottom jaw and arms. Now that both Pets are somewhat subdued, she puts them to good use as pack mules and zombie repellant. Both Pets come with removable backpacks, neck chain leash, arms and bottom jaw. As an added bonus, Pet 1’s backpack comes with a removable shotgun.Michonne's Zombie Pet 1 Zomp1A.png Zomp1B.png Zomp1C.png Zomp1D.png MichTVD.png Zomp1E.png Michonne's Zombie Pet 2 Connected directly to Michonne’s past, she has rendered both these walkers harmless by removing their bottom jaw and arms. Now that both Pets are somewhat subdued, she puts them to good use as pack mules and zombie repellant. Both Pets come with removable backpacks, neck chain leash, arms and bottom jaw.Michonne's Zombie Pet 2 Zomp2A.png Zomp2B.png Zomp2C.png Zomp2D.png MichTVD.png Zomp2E.png Bloody B&W Michonne & Pet Zombies 3-Pack This bloody black & white 3-pack box set includes Michonne & her two zombie pets. Michonne is the mysterious stranger who saves Andrea from walkers with her katana blade and two pet walkers in tow. She is a quiet, but fierce warrior. This action-figure comes with 24 points of articulation, removable poncho, katana sword and katana sheath. Connected directly to Michonne’s past, she has rendered both these walkers harmless by removing their bottom jaw and arms. Now that both Pets are somewhat subdued, she puts them to good use as pack mules and zombie repellent. Both Pets come with removable backpacks, neck chain leash, arms and bottom jaw. As an added bonus Pet 1’s backpack comes with a removable shotgun.Bloody B&W Michonne & Pet Zombies 3-Pack MichPetsA.png MichPetsB.png MichPetsC.png MichPetsD.png MichPetsE.png MichPetsF.png MichPetsG.png MichPetsH.png MichPetsI.png MichPetsJ.png MichPetsK.png Series 4 Series 4 was released in September 2013 and include's figures of Carl, Andrea, The Governor, and the two riot gear walkers from the prison. Andrea Strong-willed and capable of dispatching Walkers with an almost chilling ease, Andrea is an original member of the group of survivors led by Rick. Separated from her friends during the chaos at Hershel's farm, Andrea has fought hard to make it through a number of dark days--first with the aid of Michonne, and later against the sadistic will of her one-time lover, The Governor. This action-figure comes with 22 points of articulation, pistol with leg holster, sniper rifle, and pitchfork from Hershel's farm for fending off the undead. Walking-Dead-TV-Series-3-Andrea-003.jpg Twd-tv4 andrea packaging 01 dp.jpg McFARLANE TOYS THE WALKING DEAD TV SERIES 4 ANDREA 03.jpg The Governor The charismatic leader of the seemingly utopian town of Woodbury, The Governor plays the role of stern, but just, leader--a hero and source of confidence and hope to the people he protects. But, the role he plays and the man he truly is too very different things. Beneath his well-meaning facade is man capable of acts of violence and dread that could make even a Walker's skin crawl. This action-figure includes 22 points of articulation, an alternate head without eyepatch, pistol with hip holster, hunting knife with sheath. Governorfig.jpg TheWalkingDeadSeries4TheGovernorFigure_2.jpg The-Walking-Dead-TV-Series-Four-5-inch-Action-Figure-The-Governor.jpg Carl The son of Rick and Lori Grimes, Carl has gone from being a reserved, fearful child to becoming a true battle-hardened Walker dispatcher. As the youngest original Atlanta survivor, Carl has been forced to grow up brutally fast with little to no room for childhood amenities. Accessories for this figure includes 22 points of articulation, a hunting knife with sheath, prison medical bag, prison keys, and a removable sheriff's hat given to him by his father, Rick. Walking-dead-tv-series-4-action-figures-mcfarlane-carl-grimes-420-p.jpg Walking-Dead-TV-Series-3-Carl-Grimes-004.jpg Walking-Dead-TV-Series-3-Carl-Grimes-005.jpg Riot Gear Zombie The Riot Gear Zombie includes a flip-action helmet and Maggie's knife for head-stabbing action, while the Gas Mask Zombie features removable gas mask to expose skull. Pairing these two armored walkers together forms a threat like none the survivors have ever known! RiotGearZombie.jpg RiotGearZombie1.jpg Walking Dead action figures TV series 4 Riot Gear Helmet Zombie 03.jpg Gas Mask Zombie All Walkers are dangerous, but some pose a greater threat than others. Covered from head to toe in body armor, the riot gear zombies prove to be difficult to exterminate. In order to secure the prison, Rick and the group must come up with inventive ways to dispose of these Walkers. Walking dead series 4 riot mask.jpg Walking Dead action figures TV series 4 Riot Gear Gas Mask Zombie 02.jpg TV Exclusive Deputy Rick Grimes This Rick Grimes Walking Dead exclusive features the small-town sheriff's deputy turned-hero and leader of the survivors in his Season 3 Prison attire. Figure includes 14 points of articulation, interchangeable hands, removable revolver, rifle with strap, and an animal control stick. rick-grimes-walking-dead-exclusive-figure.jpg 2-Pack Dixon Brothers Two badass, backwoods, rebel yelling redneck brothers thrust against an unyielding onslaught of ravenous undead. Both original Atlanta survivors, Daryl and Merle Dixon have proven time and again, blood is thicker than brain matter! Family reunions can be a bitter sweet pill to swallow, especially in a world inhabited by The Walking Dead! Both of these highly detailed figures for this much anticipated 2-pack are in full-color and feature the exact likeness of the characters from the show, using a 3D scan of actors themselves. The Daryl Dixon figure comes 20 points of articulation, crossbow, hunting knife, fire axe, pick axe, and prison keys. The Merle Dixon figure is re-armed and ready for action with 20 points of articulation, prosthetic arm with bayonet, assault rifle, pistol, and knife. walkingdeaddixonbrothers2packfigures.jpg MCF13948.jpg The-Walking-Dead-Merle-Daryl-Dixon-Action-Figure-2-Pack-TV-15459343-7.jpg mcfarlanetoysdaryldixon2packfigure.jpg McFARLANE_TOYS_THE_WALKING_DEAD_TV_SERIES_DIXON_BROTHERS_2-PACK_MERLE_01.jpg Series 5 Series 5 includes figures of Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, an undead Merle Dixon, and a charred Walker from the Governor's walker pit. They were released January 2014.The Walking Dead TV Series 5 Action Figure Set Entertainment Earth (August 17, 2013) Glenn Rhee With his uncanny ability to move in and out of perilous situations, Glenn has become Rick's go-to-town expert. Throughout the apocalypse Glenn has proven himself a vital cog to the survival of the original Atlanta group. Through his bravery and selflessness, Glenn has also caught the eye of the Hershel's daughter, Maggie. This action-figure comes with approximately 22 points of articulation, handgun with leg holster, knife with hip sheath, broken bloody pipe and alternate head with bloodied face. Maggie Greene Maggie is the eldest daughter of Hershel's daughters, and it is apparent she is not your typical girl from the farm. Beautiful and headstrong, her qualities quickly attracted Glenn's attention and he wasted no time making his feelings known in this new unpredictably dangerous world. They proved that even in a zombie apocalypse, love can flourish. This action-figure comes with approximately 22 points of articulation, knife with hip sheath, assault rifle, and pistol. Tyreese |name = Tyreese |developer = McFarlane Toys |scale = 4 to 4 1/2 inches |paint = Original Paint |packaging = Blister Card}}Out of food, supplies and options, Tyreese is forced to lead a small band of survivors into the walker-infested landscape of Atlanta in search of provisions and safety. With his sister Sasha by his side, Tyreese and his group stumble into the prison where they are rescued and taken in by Rick's son, Carl. This action-figure comes with approximately 22 points of articulation, hammer, shotgun and a silenced pistol that fans will instantly recognize. Undead Merle Dixon After being left for dead in Season 1, Merle Dixon, brother of Daryl, made his return as The Governor's left-hand man (he lost his right) in Season 3! After reuniting with his baby bother, Merle began searching for redemption, but instead met his dimise. Daryl eventually finds his brother converted into a bloodied walker. This action-figure comes with approximately 22 points of articulation and a prosthetic arm with prison shiv. Charred Walker It is now clear what it takes to take down a Walker. Destroy the brain! Anything short of that could be a death sentence for any living human. As the Governor's Woodbury camp and Rick's group engage in full out warfare, one of the Governor's main weapons is sabotaged by fire and gasoline when his screamer pit is ignited in a ball of flames! But fear not, with brains intact this Charred Walker's taste for flesh continues! This action-figure comes with approximately 5 points of articulation, gas can, and disk base. Daryl Dixon with Chopper Deluxe Box Set Fan favorite Daryl Dixon, from AMC's hit television series The Walking Dead, is a lone wolf survivalist who has proven time and again to be a vital sentinel for Rick Grmes and his group in an umpredictable and perilous apocalyptic world. McFarlane Toys's deluxe box set features Daryl Dixon with his iconic chopper motorcycle. The figure's exact likeness is created using a full 3D scan of the actor himself Norman Reedus! This brand new sculpt portrays Daryl in his angel wings stitched biker vest and includes approximately 20 points of articulation, hunting knife and new crossbow. Daryl's transportation of choince in this apocalyptic world is his brother Merle's black chopper motorcycle. The first vehicle produced for The Walking Dead action figure line, this iconic chopper includes the lightning-bold insinia on the tank, skull decal, and saddlebags. References External links * The Walking Dead Merchandise, AMC. References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:The Walking Dead Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Toys and Games